User blog:Danno-048/The Clone Wars
Separatist Conference Far out in the Outer Rim, the seemingly desolate world of rock and rubble drifted alone in its cosmic dance around the star which it orbited. It was known to the Galactic Republic, though was not widely recognized given its lower status and distance from the core. This isolation made it the perfect place for a fleeing Bounty Hunter to evade Jedi pursuit. These were the thoughts going through the mind of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master of Coruscant whose investigations into this Bounty Hunter brought him to a remote world before finally locating his target, the feared and reputed Mandalorian Jango Fett. The attempted escape was thwarted when the Jedi managed to follow him to the ringed rocky planet of Geonosis. Miraculously, Fett managed to escape Kenobi following an intense dog fight in the planet's rocky ring. He appeared nowhere on his starfighter's instrumentation, but what the Jedi did manage to find surprised him: many landing sites for huge spherical starships, resembling the core components of Trade Federation freighters, much like the ones he remembers blockaded Naboo ten years prior. Geonosis was registered as a manufacturing world, but never on this scale, and was never known to be associated with the Trade Federation. This, coupled with his need to find the Bounty Hunter for the attempted assassination of the Senator of Naboo, lead the Jedi to put down in a lonely canyon and explore on foot. The native Geonosians were insectoid, explaining the tall, termite-shaped spires of rock that were their hive centers. The Jedi approached one of them after a good hour of hiking, slipping through the tunnels silently using the Force to guide him. Deep inside, Obi-Wan found himself in a rather neatly carved chamber with some lighting around him. There was the occasional Geonosian guard with their long pikes, which were easily avoided. He eventually came upon the recognizable noise of a developed world: the manufacturing of machinery. Peering over the nearby ledge, he is quite astonished to find an array of conveyer belts and automated welding arms putting together hundreds of recognizable units, the B-1 Battle Droids of the Trade Federation. He remembered them well on Naboo. Continuing his exploration, Obi-Wan eventually began hearing conversation deeper within the Hive. To his surprise, it was spoken in Galactic Basic instead of the native Geonosian language, allowing him to make out snippets of the discussion. He hides behind a wall, waiting for them to pass, overhearing part of their talk. "We must persuade the Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance to sign the Treaty." The voice was certainly human, sounding as if it came from a Coreworld inhabitant or at least a noble housemember. Interestingly, Obi-Wan could detect this individual was strong in the force, and was trained too. "What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet?" Obi-Wan quickly identified the voice. The Trade Federation certainly was here; this voice belonged to Viceroy Nute Gunray, who lead the Blockade of Naboo and had managed to avoid heavy punishment after several trials. "I am not signing your Treaty until I have her head on my desk." "I am a man of my word, Viceroy." The first voice continued. Another voice, reverberating with an automated metallic tone, followed. "With these new Battle Droids we built for you, you'll have the finest army in the Galaxy." The group passed on into a more heavily guarded hallway, preventing the Jedi from following them further; however, he desired to listen in more and learn what was really going on here, so he continued his infiltration until he found an outcove, from which he could spy on a meeting below him. Gathered around a lit round table, in a chamber heavily guarded by Geonosians, were many leaders of outlying galactic corporations who had not pledged their full allegiance to the Republic. They were already in discussion, but the Jedi was able to pick up the latter part of it. The man at the head of the table, the human he had heard before, was Count Dooku, a formerly reputed Jedi Master who left the Order and reclaimed his family nobility of Serrono; Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's Master, was his apprentice long ago. Dooku appeared to be leading the conference. "As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen." On one side of the table, the old female Castell, Presidente of the Commerce Guild Shu Mai, spoke in her native Gossam but was translatable to the Jedi. "What you are proposing could be construed as treason." She seemed partly reluctant to join the alliance. The source of the mechanical voice from earlier, the Skakoan Foreman of the Techno Union Wat Tambor, spoke next. "The Techno Union Army----" he was interrupted by audio feedback from his suit, which after some adjustment was corrected. He continued, "is at your disposal, Count." His allegiance was made clear to the conference. Next, the Muun Chairman of the Banking Clan, San Hill, pledged his allegiance. "The Banking Clan will sign your treaty." Dooku was quite pleased, responding: "Good, very good." The Count resumed the discussion, gesturing to Viceroy Gunray and his aid by his right hand. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support, and when their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the Galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed... the Republic will agree to any demands we make." The Works of Coruscant Following the great battle surrounding Geonosis with the debut of the Clone Army, Count Dooku manages to escape the Jedi pursuit and flee aboard his personalized Solar Sailor. He makes his way to the Core Worlds, his elegant craft slipping through the busy traffic of Coruscant skimming over the thousands of immense skyscrapers in the darkening light of dusk. The craft spears its way to the Works, the industrialized portion of the mega city covering the planet's entire surface. Upon reaching its destination, a tall, seemingly abandoned structure with quite the view over the rest of the region, the craft makes its automated landing within a small service hangar. The Count disembarks the rear of the craft, watching as a dark, hooded figure makes his approach. With a soft bow, Dooku greets him. "The Force is with us, Master Sidious." The approaching figure, cloaked in black darker than the night, responds. "Welcome home, Lord Tyrannus. You have done well." As the pair walk away from the craft, the Count gives his report. "I have good news for you, My Lord. The War has begun." "Excellent," the hooded man responds. "Everything is going as planned..." Jedi Council In another part of Coruscant, the High Council Chamber of the Jedi Temple lies empty, save for three Masters in close discussion. Obi-Wan Kenobi, joined by Master of the Order Mace Windu, and Grand Master Yoda, remain silent for a time, thinking on the events of recent after the Battle of Geonosis. Many Jedi were slain on that world, and the Republic had just announced the Clone Army as their official defense force going into war. Obi-Wan's thoughts returned to his discussion with Dooku while he was prisoner on Geonosis, following his spying on the Conference. "Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sideous controlling the Senate?" He spoke to Master Windu close by, whom he had informed of Dooku's suggestion. "It doesn't feel right." "Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has." Master Yoda spoke from the side, seated in his Council Chamer chair. "Lies, deceit, greedy mistrust, his ways now are." Windu addressed the Grand Master. "Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Yoda nodded. "I agree." Windu then turned back to Obi-Wan. "Where is your Apprentice?" "On his way to Naboo," Obi Wan answered, "escorting Senator Amidala..." looking off to the side, their minds collectively returned to Geonosis. Kenobi spoke in response to their thoughts of the great loss of Jedi. "I have to admit, that without the Clones, it would not have been a victory." "Victory?" Obi-Wan and Windu turned to Yoda's question; the Grand Master seemed silently distraught. "Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan... NOT Victory. Fallen, is the shroud of the Dark Side. Begun, the Clone War has." Preparation for War On Coruscant, the Clone Army was assembled and presented before the Galactic Republic. Witnessing the organized army just before their deployment, the various Senators and leaders watch from above in a tall building, several ascending layers occupied. The topmost, open platform, taken by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself and his closest aids, observed as the Clones were finally ordered to fall out of their massive collective formation and begin boarding their Starships. Dozens, if not hundres, of Acclamator-class Assault Ships were grounded, having been fully fueled and stocked with the various vehicles, landing craft, and supplies to outfit the Clone Army, only waiting for their most precious resource to board: the Clones themselves. They were quite impressive, their absolute unity marked by the white armor every one of them wore, their footsteps perfectly in time to create a thundering earthquake across the ground that was loud as the rumbling engines of the Assault Ships, whose bellies were being filled by the legion upon legion of soldiers. The Supreme Chancellor watched, greatly pleased at the army presented to him. Now granted emergency powers, he managed to authorize the formation of the massive force without needing to wait for a vote, and under his command had bestowed the Galaxy with his new Grand Army of the Republic. In the wake of numerous uprisings across the Galaxy, including the treacherous Blockade of his homeworld Naboo which he was once Senator, Chancellor Palpatine made his official Declaration of War against the fully assembled might of the Separatist faction which had assembled its massive Droid Army to declare themselves the greatest power in the Galaxy. That is, until the Clone Army of Kamino had been created, and launched forth to oppose the Separatists. And now, both sides would collide in the great Clone Wars, consuming the Galaxy in conflict and strife... ...to which the Chancellor, and the shadowy Darth Sidious, would manipulate to their ends to finally enact the long-awaited Revenge of the Sith and the erradication of the Jedi once and for all. Category:Blog posts